The torture
by Cafe de Flore
Summary: "You're dangerous even without a knife and you know it." Implied ShikaTema. Warning: MA.


With the back of my hand I wiped a tear, running down my cheek. My eyes were red and aching but I tried to endure, splitting another onion in half and chopping it in small pieces. The knife in my hand made a tingling sound as it hit the glass surface of the kitchen table.

Suddenly I felt his arm sliding around my waist towards my belly while the other one emerged in front of my neck, pulling me back, towards him. He whispered into my ear seductively, inducing some electric current run down my spine, even though what he said was not seductive at all:

- I thought you said you're too strong to cry and now – look at you, crying over an onion...

He pushed my hair to the side and started kissing the back of my neck, making my legs tremble, as I managed to hiss weakly:

- Said The Crybaby! Back off, I have a knife. I'm dangerous!

That didn't sound very convincing as I sighed from the sudden wave of passion. My eyes were already closed and I was practically panting from the sensations down in my belly, caused by small gentle kisses he spilled all over my neck.

He laughed at what I said:

- You're dangerous even without a knife and you know it, troublesome.

I smiled but he didn't see it as he pushed me abruptly on the table so the upper part of me was almost lying on the onions. He lifted my blouse and started kissing my back, meanwhile his hands were exploring my thighs. My right hand clutched the knife and by then I had already forgotten why do I have it in the first place. I felt some hotness unfolding between my legs and let out an involuntary moan as his fingers found their way to my woman parts. He gently rubbed me through my panties, which were soaked by now and retracted them to the side, stripping naked my muffin. I breathed heavily and every breath I exhaled sounded like a deep sigh, caused by the pleasant torture I was experiencing. He wetted his fingers and played around my clitoris, teasing me some more while his other hand grasped my breast almost painfully.

The next second he put his hand into my hair and pulled it back harshly, sliding two fingers inside me at the same time, making me groan with pleasure. He kissed my neck, moving his hand just with the right rhythm and I could no longer hold my screams. Just as I was about to go insane from this agonizing tease, he let go of my hair and swept the table in front of me with his hand to make some space for what was coming next. I glimpsed at the onions, falling on the ground alongside with the knife as he turned me around to face him and my lips became occupied with this mouth. He kissed me passionately, hungrily, savagely – just as he always does – and his hands travelled up and down my body, feeling the curves I knew he loves.

I ran my fingers down his muscular chest, pulled his pants down, freeing his hard penis, and started stroking it up and down rather gently with my hands. I wanted that inside of me so badly the waiting for it to happen was a torture itself. I put my other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, feeling as if drinking something from his lips I could never get enough.

His lips made a wet path towards my neck and chest, as he squeezed my breasts before lowering his hands to lift my skirt and get rid of my panties. When they finally fell down to the ground, I was undressed of my blouse and bra in the next 3 seconds and he stood completely naked, struggling with the condom. He came closer to kiss me again, put his hands on my waist and sat me up on the table, spreading my legs. He pushed me down on my elbows as he was squeezing my breast with one hand and shoved his hard penis inside of me roughly, making me cry out a loud moan. I forgot how to think.

He started moving, not bothering with slow, held me by my hips and pounded into me like it was the last time we were having sex. With every mind-blowing thrust, I moaned louder and louder until my moans turned into screams as I could no longer stand the pressure, building inside of me. He licked his thumb and placed it right on my clitoris, not even bothering to move it as my whole body was practically jumping back and forth from his deep pushes, now rubbing against his finger too. I threw my head back and closed my eyes shut, feeling the sudden increase in sensation. His thrusts became even deeper and my screams changed as we both were approaching the sweet finish. My body begged for a release and I tensed up, unable to control myself any longer.

I opened my eyes and screamed out loud as the orgasm seized my body and his moans echoed mine. Everything disappeared and I couldn't see or hear anything, I only felt the pleasant spasms and sensed his penis pulsing with ejaculation still inside of me. I looked at him – covered in sweat, eyes shut, panting heavily. I loved that sight. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, pulling me closer and leeching into my lips as I hugged him. Our sweaty bodies stuck to each other but we didn't care. I noticed the onions, lying on the ground. I didn't care.

* * *

This is one of my first attempts to write a fanfiction, so reviews and such are most welcome. I'm not a native English speaker, so if you spot a mistake, I welcome you to be my Grammar Nazi!

P.S. This was inspired by one particular music video. Care to make a guess?

P.P.S. If I put a warning of MA in the description, will people stop reporting my story for not fitting into the category?

-CdF.


End file.
